Copal Rosso-Senri
Copal Kuro, born Copal Rosso-Senri, is one of the older main characters of Evermore. She is a member of the Alpha Crew. She is the eldest child and daughter of Rubin and Topaz. Her counterpart in the Beta Line is Xanthe Kimu, the daughter of Gold Junior and Topaz. History Childhood Copal was born to Rubin Senri and Topaz Rosso on September 17, 5002. She was conceived during her parents' reunion after Topaz had killed Obsidian Synis in battle. However, because Topaz had to take medications due to complications from the war and she was pregnant, Copal was born nearly a month before she should have been born. Because of this, both Copal and Topaz had nearly died and Copal was born with a weak heart and poor eyesight. Her heart was so weak, she was not expected to live past ten. This had a dramatic effect on her self esteem. She often spent time with Coral and Aryl, who became her best friends, in addition to Hyacinth, Aqua, and Cade. However, she couldn't really play with them, which also brought her down. Because of this, her parents had somehow received a shiny eevee, who was given to Copal. Copal named him Eon. By the time, Copal had to go to school, she was bullied very much. However, Aryl would often jump to her defense and fight the bullies. In the second grade, a girl in Copal and Coral's class started to harass Copal and it nearly drove her to not taking her meds, which in essence, meant suicide. However, in the nick of time, a suitable heart was found for Copal and she was rushed to Unova for the transplant. Soon after, Copal and her two friends were given an offer that allowed them to travel around Unova while studying online. The girls all quickly agreed and the three girls were offered a starter pokemon. Copal chose a female charmander, who she named Charra. Evermore Discovery Arc About a year prior to the beginning of the Discovery Arc, she started to go out with Rai Surge, a descendant of Lt. Surge and the Vermillion Gym Leader. She was completely oblivious to how much this decision had hurt Arylide. By Evermore's beginning, she and her friends had earned all of Unova's badges and seven of Kanto's and Copal was a member of the Ribbon Syndicate; she hadn't returned to Pallet since she left for her journey. Aryl, Coral, and Copal were all in Pewter City when Pyrite recognizes his older sister. Amber, Copal's little sister, is shocked to find this out from him, even saying, "You have a sister?!" To this, Carmine Kazuo replies that Amber has a sister, other than Laz. Copal is shown to being amused by the whole scene. Some time during Amber's call to their father so he can confirm Copal and Amber's relation, Corundum and Quartz show up. The day Amber challenges the gym, Copal shows up in order to tell Amber that Cadet Kuro and Finnian Kazuo were coming so she had to stay. Later, after Amber passes out, Aryl jokes about Pyrite and Amber having fun in bed, causing Copal to chide her. Aryl teases her, which flusters Copal. She eventually drags the older kids into getting some ice cream. Copal is later seen talking to Opal, the latter being relunctant to come to a picnic lunch with all of the older kids. Opal eventually agrees and Copal's ecstatic enough to hug her cousin. As they start to walk to the meeting place, Copal releases Eon. Opal and Copal have a brief conversation about their journeys when Copal crashes into Midori Aoao, who is accompanied by Ruzova Mazenta. Ruzova shows some aggression but Midori stops her. Copal is flustered by the whole encounter and even though she's oblivious to it, she's attracted to Ruzova. Both Ruzova and Midori are shocked to find out that Copal and Opal are related to war veterans. Copal is confused by the whole ordeal, even when Ruzova mentions Gio. She and Opal meet up with the older kids and Copal's very pleased to have their reunion. After watching Bronze's antics, she recalls about Bronze's original personality and what happened ten years ago, when he was kidnapped. Copal soon asks Finn to play some music for them and when Finn's about to start, they are interrupted by the Team Rocket admins. When Aryl asks her where she met Ruzova, calling her hot, Copal becomes flustered and tells her off. Aryl teases Copal for a little until Cade tells them to stop flirting. Copal was unnerved by the fact that Zlato had her mother's eyes and that Altan had fangs that ran in the Senris. When the admins reveal that they are the artificial children of the leaders of the Resistance, as well as the five admins that served Synis, Copal is shocked. She especially freezes up when Zlato announces that he is the son of Flax and Topaz. Copal only is comforted when Aryl takes her hand. Copal is later noted to be quiet by Opal and after Opal realizes that the admins might be after the younger kids, especially Amber, since she was seen with Gio, they rush to help them. They arrive just in time to see Amber defeat Ruzova and then she heads off, ignoring Copal's warnings. Copal is next seen in Celadon City, where Aryl wakes her up with the aid of the latter's samurott. Copal later allows Aryl ride with Charra since Bat, Aryl's Swoobat, didn't know Fly. As they head off to go see the younger kids, they are attacked by a rogue gyarados. As they literally drop down on the kids, Copal gets to meet Carbuncle. Eventually, Copal, Coral, and Aryl all confront the gyarados, at first only attacking with their electric pokemon one at a time. But then Copal gets the idea of attacking together at which Aryl claims is brilliant, and the three girls do so, knocking the gyarados out, and allowing Pyrite to capture him. The three girls then offer to take the younger kids to Vermillion City, where Copal would participate in a Contest. Copal is next seen talking to her best friends about Amber and Carmine's fight. She reflects on how Rai wasn't making her really happy. When Aryl tells her that she should've been there to see the fight, Copal snaps at Aryl. She then thinks about how she and Aryl have been clashing a lot lately and that Aryl really didn't seem to like Rai. Aryl starts to panic, thinking that Copal is angry. Copal brushes her off and announces that she was going to look for Amber. She heads to the Pokemon Center where the secretary tells her which room Amber is staying in. After finding her room and convincing Amber to let her in, Copal tells Amber the story of her childhood and how she overcame the bullying and her low self-esteem. Copal also thinks about how her affection about Aryl, which had earned much teasing from a bully named Sally Johnson, was very real. Amber is shocked to find that Copal was the girl in the story and to prove it, Copal shows her a photograph where Copal is ten years old and barely recovering from the surgery. When Amber confesses that she thinks everyone hates her, Copal encourages her and brings her to the gym to meet Rai. When Amber and Carmine start to fight, Copal screams at them and when they continue to argue, Copal threatens to execute them. She then forces the two to battle, a battle that Amber wins easily with strategy. The next day, Copal shows up at the table where everyone's eating breakfast, and asks Amber to come to the Contest Hall. Carmine eagerly asks if she can come too, and Copal agrees readily. Aryl then complains about contests being stuffy. Coral remarks that Copal needs help choosing a dress. Aryl then tells Copal to just go naked. Copal then starts to panic and blurts out that there's nothing going on between her and Aryl. After what she had said sunk in, she then flees to her dressing room in the Contest Hall, which is where Amber finds her. Copal tells Amber that she feels pressured to date Rai and that she wasn't even sure that she liked guys. After that, Copal brightens up and tells Amber that she wants Amber to try on some dresses. Amber freaks out at that but Copal manages to persuade her and has Amber try many dresses. The last one she has Amber wear is a dress that Rubin made for Amber, in hopes that she would try a Contest. Copal also ties a black ribbon around Amber's ponytail. Copal then later tells the younger kids about the cruise. Copal then takes Amber so she can battle Rai. Rai tries to kiss her, but Copal pushes him away, to his confusion. Copal later witnesses Rai defeat Amber easily, causing Amber to break down. Physical Appearance Copal is considered one of the prettier girls in Evermore, even it wasn't always like this. Because Copal was born with a weak heart, she was quite scrawny as a child. And in addition to that, she had to wear glasses until age ten, when she got contacts. Despite this, she has grown quite healthy to the point where you wouldn't be able to tell by her introduction in Evermore. Copal has long, jet black hair that she usually wears in a side ponytail and bright blue eyes. She's also of average height, five foot six. She has a rather feminine fashion sense, as she likes to wear skirts. Despite this, she prefers to dress modestly. Personality Copal is quite feminine, though she participates in both Contests and battles. She is also very caring; for example, she was worried about Amber after the latter's fight with Carmine, when Carmine had exploded on Amber. She also tends to get flustered when it comes to perverted jokes, especially with Aryl, and blushes around her. She is also a bit of a prude and dislikes showing off more than what she deems is necessary. As the eldest daughter of two war veterans, she has been put under much pressure to not shame the family name. She is also prone to peer pressure, such as when she struggled with Sally Johnson's bullying and also when she wears a bikini that Arylide switched with her usual bathing suit when Galena asked her to. Trivia *Arylide Kuro has remarked that she wears perfume that smells like lilacs. *Copal is a tree resin that is sometimes burned to use as incense. Rosso means red in Italian. Senri is the Japanese name of her paternal great-grandfather, Norman, and it means 1000 ri, which is an older measurement used in Japan. *Copal, when greatly angered, does executions. This is a reference to Persona 3, where one of the characters, Mitsuru Kirijo, uses her Persona to freeze the target solid. Copal uses her starmie for executions. Category:Characters Category:Evermore